The Shapeshifter Takeover Part 2: The Clone Wars
The Shapeshifter Takeover Part 2: The Clone Wars is the 15th episode of Time ANTs: Elite World Force. Plot The team has to figure out how to possess- the shape-shifter army-which includes Naldo- and save Douglas. Angus figures it out with the Out of Body app on his ANT pad, enabling them to kill each other while in the shifters' bodies, but too safely reach their own bodies. Maya and Cyd help to get Douglas back to normal. When Ralph, the last remaining shape-shifter gets out, he possesses Chase until Grundy steps in and tells Douglas he is going to sacrifice himself as a host to get Ralph dead. Grundy-Ralph is killed by Douglas, Cyd and Maya. It is then that Naldo comes out of hiding and reveals himself as Ren, a deserting shape-shifter from Roddi's group of kids. They go back to the academy for the 2nd awards banquet. Douglas presents an award for best problem solver who is Angus, Cory presents the award for best rescuer award which goes to Maya, Riley, Cyd and Olive. Bree presents the award for Courage and Bravery goes to Douglas, Topanga presents the award for best Mission leader which goes to Oliver, Shawn presents the award for best Squadron leader who is Fletcher, Katy awards the award for best bionic hero which goes to Bree, Norman and Astrid present the award for best time traveler which goes to Shelby, the mission leaders present the award for best HOH who was Douglas and Bree, finally the ANTs present a postmortem award in honor of Grundy for best World Saver to Zoltan Grundy. Naldo decides to stay on the team, but likes being Ren Roddissius. Cast Main Cast * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan * Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Recurring Cast * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Eric Steinberg as Rodissius * Fivel Stewart as Reese #1-7 * Booboo Stewart as Roland #8-15 * Ryan Potter as Riker #16-21 * TBA as Rihanna #22-28 * TBA as Raquel #29-35 * TBA as Roddissius Jr #36-49 * TBA as Ralph #50-56 * TBA as Rodissius' Rogue Five Clones #56-97 * Dominic Burgess as Zoltan Grundy * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hunter * Kevin Symons as Norm Marcus * Mary Passeri as Astrid Marcus Trivia * This is the season finale. * Naldo is revealed as a shape-shifter. * This marks the conclusion of the "The Attack" ark, begun in the last episode of Elite Force, halted for around 3 years, and then continued for much of this season. * This episode marks the first death of a good recurring character. Category:Time ANTs: Elite World Force Season 1 Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Specials